


So-Called Torment

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Failed Torment, First Full Moon, Frustration, Gen, One-Sided Enjoyment, Retribution, Vicious Enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: A youngling goddess tries to extract some retribution against one she sees as guilty. Too bad that target was Azula.





	So-Called Torment

Chains.

Chains made of mystically hardened ice held her tight against the ground. Razor-sharp icicles surrounded her, and her breath was visible with every exhale. Azula was sure it was meant to be an intimidation tactic of some type. One made by a pure amateur. She wasn't sure what was going on or how she even got here, but whatever it was seemed intent on cowing her.

"Azula." A voice boomed out around her. "Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. Bringer of death and destruction, war and famine."

_Finally_.

"_Took_ you long enough to show yourself," Azula snarked to the air. She didn't bother looking around. "Don't tell me, let me guess…'it's time to pay for my sins'?"

"Something like that." A flash of light blinded Azula for a moment. Now, suddenly in front of her floated a young woman. Bright white hair, celestial-looking clothing. Very obviously self-important. She was projecting an air of authority, but the firebender knew better; the girl was a complete facade. "I am the representative of the Moon Spirit. I gave my life so the moon may rise. It has given me warrant to dispense justice on those that go against the natural order and stability. With the first full moon bringing our power to an apex, I have chosen to start with you."

That sparked a memory. The failure of short-sightedness of General Zhao was becoming legend even with it only having been a few weeks ago. There was the sacrifice of the Water Tribe princess to bring the Moon Spirit back to life. The girl had been a mere bother of a footnote so Azula didn't bother learning her name.

"'Dispense justice'..." Azula smirked and mocked, "You're rather full of yourself."

"As are you," the goddess replied. "By the end of this, you won't be."

The firebender narrowed her eyes while tilting her head. "My my! A challenge like that? How can I say no?"

—

Azula let herself relax a little into the ice chains. This so-called goddess had _no idea_ what she was doing. She had power—it had been demonstrated easily with the pitiful attempt at a torture session she'd had with Azula—but had little idea how to use it. Nor did she have the stomach for the torments she seemed to imagine she could deal.

Azula couldn't help the thrilled chuckle that escaped her mouth. Here she was, under the judgment of a human-born goddess who was trying to break her. A being of immense power trying to defeat Azula only to be thwarted time and again by the far too resilient firebending genius. Even with her unfathomable strength, she couldn't break Azula.

She _loved_ it. It made Azula feel so powerful. The frustration, the sheer ineffable fury of the goddess at Azula's impenetrable mental fortress delighted the firebender to no ends. This was absolutely _delightful_.

Suddenly the girl's form wavered, the light fading momentarily. She grunted as she fell to the ground.

"Oh? What's wrong? Finally out of gas?" Azula needled.

"The moon is setting…" the girl murmured regretfully. "My time is over."

"Aw! What a shame!" The firebender tsked. "Playtime is done."

The goddess shot her a sharp glare. "This isn't over."

"Same time next month then? I'll be counting down the days. This was _so_ much fun."

Rage filled the girl's face. "You…!"

She clenched her fist, seeming ready to do some more intimidation, when everything flashed white.


End file.
